Cœur de Pirate
by Kikyo Tora
Summary: La Fratrie du Sharingan est connu dans toutes les îles des mers des Caraïbes! Et pour cause, ses quatre frères et sœurs sont les plus sanguinaires et féroces pirates que la mer est fait navigué! Lors d'une de leur réunions mensuel, Sasuke se lance le défis de kidnapper le Prince de Konoha. Arrivera-t-il à kidnapper Naruto, le Prince, malgré l'interdiction de sa grande sœur?
1. Le pari

_**Cœur de Pirate**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UA**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Béta-Correctrice : Usagi**

 **Disclaimer : Nous avons beau faire, les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas (Usagi: Heureusment pour eux... Tora : Oh... tu sais... On est les moins sadique avec eux...). MAIS Mia, Hogo-Suru, Topaze, Electra et Sukeita viennent de ma propre imagination, donc... PAS TOUCHE ! DON'T TOUCH ! (Usagi : C'est rare que tu utilise l'anglais Tora... Tora : C'est pour me faire comprendre de TOUT LE MONDE ! EVERYONE !)**

 ** **Résumé :**** ** **La Fratrie du Sharingan est connu dans toutes les îles des mers des Caraïbes! Et pour cause, ses quatre frères et sœurs sont les plus sanguinaires et féroces pirates que la mer est fait navigué! Cette fratrie est composé d'Itachi, Le Corbeau du Sharingan, Mia, La Tigresse du Sharingan, de Sasuke, Le Démon du Sharingan, et d'enfin Sukeita, L'Ange du Sharigan. Tous porte fièrement le nom d'Uchiha! Lors d'une de leur réunions mensuel, Sasuke, le frère cadet, se lance le défis de kidnapper le Prince de Konoha, en représailles de l'ignorance volontaire du roi de l'Île du Feu face à leur férocités. Tora, la sœur aînée, est contre ce plan, et ne pouvant arrêter son cadet, décide de faire un pari avec lui. Sasuke arrivera-t-il à kidnapper Naruto, le prince en question? Quelle est la véritable raison de ce plan dangereux de Sasuke, pour les tous pirates du Sharingan? Et tant d'autres questions restent en suspends...****

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :  
Le Pari**

Dans une des nombreuses tavernes situées sur la célèbre île de Tortuga, une silhouette cachée par une longue cape noire à capuche tombant sur plus de la moitié de son visage. Elle poussa une porte, se situant à l'étage, tandis que dans le rez-de-chaussé la bagarre faisait rage de nouveau quand elle passa la porte, la refermant dans un grincement sinistre.

« **Tu es en retard, Mia, sursura une voix grave provenant d'un des bouts de tables ombragés.**

 **-Humm... Je sais** , ronronna l'appelée, en ôtant sa capuche. **Un petit pillage sur la route. Tu aurais dû voir leur regards de brigands heureux et... Hargneux. Tu aurais été fier d'eux... Itachi.**

 **-Si tu le dis, ma chère dompteuse. Et le butin en valait-il la peine de ce retard?**

 **-Hummm... Moui, cinq coffres de la pièce d'or, un sac de bijoux, et vingt caisse d'alcool et de vivre...**

 **-Bonne prise en somme.** »

Mia s'approcha de la table, faisant apparaître à la lumière son visage. Elle portait un long foulard de couleur topaze, ornée d'une chaîne d'où scintillaient et tintaient de nombreuses «piécettes» dorées, attachée sur son crâne. Le tissu laissait apparaître sa longue frange, cachant presque son cache-œil noir de son œil gauche. Son œil droit, lui, de couleur obsidienne, brillait d'une excitation refoulée, mais bien présente, par son air sérieux et calme. La jeune femme ôta sa cape, découvrant ses formes, à la lumière, mis en valeur par une chemise blanche et fine, ouverte de façon provocante, sans l'être de trop grâce à un veston de cuir noir. La ténébreuse s'assit sur la dernière chaise de libre dans la pièce. A la table «Itachi» se rapprocha de la lumière, découvrant son air sérieux, marqué par la fatigue, marques qui n'enlevaient en rien à sa beauté froide. Son visage pâle était encadré par deux longues mèches noirs, tandis que le reste de sa longue chevelure ténébreuse était attachée en une queue de cheval basse, par un ruban mauve foncé, qu'il aimait ramener sur son épaule gauche. Il parcourra la table de ses billes d'ébène, s'arrêtant sur les trois personnes présentes, les détaillant minutieusement. Son regard se figea d'abord sur Mia. Il la savait comme étant une femme au caractère légèrement lunatique, possédant peu de patience mais savant faire preuve de gentillesse, et de douceur comme d'une sadisme et d'aucun scrupule à voler et à tuer des hommes pour survivre. Itachi connaissait le point fort de son amie, qui résidait dans le savoir du domptage et d'obéissance sur ses félins. Elle connaissait le maniement de toutes les armes de ce monde, préférant toutefois les lames aux armes à feu. Le ténébreux nota rapidement que les cheveux de sa camarade étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, et avaient encore grandi, et qu'elle portait son cache-œil, en cuir noir avec un éventail rouge et blanc, leur emblème à tous les quatre. Ce dernier ne lui servait aucunement à cacher une blessure à l'œil mais sa couleur particulière, un bleu aussi claire que celui de la glace. Un mouvement discret et fluide attira l'attention de l'homme, ce dernier parut toujours aussi surpris face à la discrétion effrayante que faisaient preuve les trois tigres de Mia. Ces derniers lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil de leur maîtresse, la protégeant et tuant d'un coup de mâchoire ou de griffes bien placé, sans le moindre bruit à une vitesse fulgurante.

La seconde personne que Itachi examina fut un jeune homme, lui ressemblant fortement, même nez, même bouche, même regard, même pâleur, et même visage, sans avoir toutefois ses cernes, et les traits plus efféminés que les siens. Bref, on ne doutait pas de leur lien de parenté, des plus flagrante entre eux deux, l'aîné nota que le plus jeune portait les même vêtements que Mia, car possédant les même préférence en matière d'armes, elle lui avait, donc, conseillé de mettre le même type d'habits, les trouvant plus pratiques pour leur style de combats aux sabres. Le cadet retira son tricorne noir, dévoilant sa coupe de cheveux particulière, que Itachi adorait décrire comme étant un «Cul de Canard», et s'ébouriffa d'une main lasse ses cheveux d'ébène en soupirant. Le plus jeune portait un collier en cuir noir avec un pendentif de leur emblème, ce qui décrochait un sourire au plus vieux.

La troisième et dernière personne que Itachi observa, fut une jeune femme lui ressemblant trait pour trait, même les cernes qu'il avait se retrouver sur la cadette de la salle, mais en plus fine et petite, rendant son visage mature malgré l'air innocente qu'arborait cette dernière. A son tour, la jeune fille ôta son chapeau, où était noué gracieusement un ruban rouge sang, le rendant plus féminin, découvrant ses longs cheveux noir attachés d'un ruban, de la même couleur que celui de son chapeau, en une queue de cheval haute. La cadette était habillée d'un long manteau en cuir noir, dont les manches s'arrêtaient à ses biceps, d'une simple chemise noir, de deux ceintures portant 4 couteaux chacun, qui se croisent sur sa poitrine, de deux portant chacun un pistolet, d'un pantalon en cuir marron foncé, et d'une paire de botte à lacet marron.

Itachi soupira discrètement avant d'entamer la réunion :

« **Bon... Puisse que tout le monde est, enfin, présent. Nous pouvons commencer notre réunion mensuel. Sukeita, c'est à ton tour de commencer. Donc à toi l'honneur...**

 **-Merci, Onii-san** , déclara laplus jeune du groupe avec un adorable sourire. **Moi, Sukeita Uchiha, la 4ème Capitaine de la frégate du Sharingan et Commandante du navire «l'Amaterrasu», surnommée «L'Ange du Sharingan», déclare le rassemble mensuel ouverte! Mia, «La Tigresse du Sharingan», quelles étaient nos objectifs de ce mois-ci?**

 **-Le premier était de piller 10 galion pour chaque Commandant. Le deuxième, récolter suffisamment d'or pour payer chacun de nos hommes et ainsi garder nombre de nos trésors dans la Cache. Et le troisième était, bien évidement, celui de ne pas se faire attraper et peu de perte dans nos rangs.**

 **-Ont été-t-ils remplis** , demanda calmement et sérieusement Itachi.

 **-Oui ! Chacun de nous les avons rempli voir même dépassé ! Pour la paie, nos subordonnés ont largement leur sac d'or, et nos butin a même augmenté ! Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de la réserve de nourriture, nos sous-fifres auront leur ration quotidienne jusqu'au prochains rendez-vous. Et pour le dernier, nous n'avons eu aucune perte ce mois-ci, tout comme les mois passés !**

 **-Que de bonnes nouvelles en somme, n'est-ce pas,** ronronna discrètement Itachi.

 **-En effet, Itachi,** fit Mia sur le même ton que son camarade. **Hummmm... Il me semble que tu voulais nous annoncer quelque chose Sasuke, si j'ai bonne mémoire,** reprit-elle en lançant un regard curieux au deuxième homme de la salle,et en croisant ses mains gracieusement devant sa bouche.

 **-Oui** , affirma sérieusement Sasuke en se levant de sa chaise et en remerciant son aînée d'un geste de la tête. **Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, «Le Démon du Sharingan», 3ème Capitaine de la flotte du Sharingan, j'ai une bien mauvais nouvelle à vous apporter.**

 **-Et... Laquelle** , demanda Itachi, sur ses gardes, tandis que Mia plissa son unique œil visible, calmant ses tigres en leur flattant le flan, et que Sukeita fronça son petit nez mignon.

 **-Notre réputation est en chute libre ! Nous ne faisons plus trembler de peur nos ennemis, et surtout le Roi de Konoha ! Il nous faut faire quelque chose de marquant ! Quelque chose pour refaire rentrer dans leur caboches égoïstes que nous sommes les plus dangereux des fléaux sur ces mers et océans ! Et j'ai d'ailleurs une idée de comment s'y prendre...**

 **-Quelle est-elle, Sasuke,** gronda Mia, sentant que ça n'aller pas lui plaire, et s'en fonçant dans son siège.

- **Nous allons kidnapper notre très Prince et demander une très belle rançon...**

 **-QUOI** , hurla ses frère et sœurs, dans un bel ensemble.

 **-Tu te fous de nous Sas'ke** , cracha Mia, en renversant sa chaise et dont son œil noir passa à une couleur bleu glace, montrant, ainsi sa colère à tous. **Ton idée est trop risquée ! Rien que la première partie ! On pourrait facilement se faire chopper par la garde, rien qu'en essayant d'entrer dans la capitale, alors le château ! Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, mon pauvre ! Et la rançon ! Et la rançon ! Comment veux-tu faire cette échange sans qu'on se fasse prendre, pauvre fou !**

 **-Laisse-moi finir, Mia** , hurla à son tour le cadet dont les yeux passaient à un rouge coléreux et sanglant. **Grâce à mes sources au Palais, je sais que le Prince se prépare à faire un petit voyage incognito en pleine mer ! Il sera donc plus facile de l'attraper ! Pour l'échange ? Rien de plus simple ! Nous choisirons un endroit bien particulier et qui sera à notre avantage !**

 **-Je ne change pas d'avis, Sasuke ! Ça reste trop risqué !**

 **-Mais c'est faisable, Onee-chan** , tenta-t-il d'adoucir sa sœur avec ce surnom.

 **-N'essaye pas de m'attendrir, Sas'ke ! C'est un non catégorique !**

 **-Et moi, je te paris que je vais y arriver !**

 **-SAS...**

 **-Mia** , coupa Itachi de sa voix grave, et levant sa main avec calme. **Si il veut le faire, qu'il le fasse. De plus... Je suis sûr qu'il a du faire approuvé son plan par Shikamaru, notre stratège le plus doué, n'est ce pas** , demanda-t-il, en posant un œil sévère sur son cadet.

 **-Bien sûr, Itachi,** approuva Sasuke en rasseyant.

 **-Grrr... Bon ça va ! J'ai compris** , finit par cracher Mia, en se rasseyant d'un geste brusque et rempli de rage contenu. **MAIS ! Sasuke ! Je te mets au défis d'y arriver ! Si tu y arrives, je... Je.. Je m'habille avec une de ces robes, dont les petites nobles sans cervelles adorent se paraient... Celles à froufrou là... Et avec les accessoires qui vont avec !**

 **-Rooooh** , ronronna le plus jeune imaginant sa chère sœur garçon manqué dans l'une de ces dites robes. **Alors prépare-toi à aller l'acheter. J'y arriverais sans problème, Mia !**

 **-Pas si vite, petit frère. J'ai pas finis. Mais si le Prince arrive, ne serai-ce, qu'une seul égratignure, la plus petit soit-elle, tu devras TOI AUSSI porter une de ces robes, mon cher petit frère !**

 **-Qu.. Quoi ! Tu n'y penses pas !**

 **-Ooooh ? Tu te défiles ? Ca veut dire que ton plan n'est pas si prêt que ça...**

 **-Quel pauvre lâche et fanfaron que tu fais là... Je suis... déçue, hum ?**

 **-Comment oses-tu penser ça de moi ! Je relève ton défis, Mia ! Et je te prouverai que je ne suis l'homme que tu penses !**

 **\- Qu'il en soit donc ainsi** , firent Itachi et Sukeita en s'échangeant un regard amusé.»

 **A Suivre**

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenté ma nouvelle (Ancienne fiction, car sa date de création originelle est plus ancienne que celle de « Opération : Nouvelle Lune). J'y ai inclus plusieurs éléments dont j'adore particulièrement : Les pirates (vous reconnaisserez certaineent l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes, ne ?) Naruto et une bonne dose d'intrigue, de questionnement, d'humour et de romance ! En espérant que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira autant que sa prédécétrice « Opération : Nouvelle Lune. Kissou les félins !

* * *

 **Le coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**

 **Tora:** Pffffiiiiiuuuu... C'était pas facile de réécrire toute ces feuilles... Et de corriger le plus gros des fautes...

 **Naruto** : C'est une nouvelle fiction, ne ?

 **Tora:** Oui Naruto-kuuun~

 **Naruto** : Et je vais bientôt apparaître, ne ne ?

 **Tora :** D'après ce que j'ai écrit... Oui !

 **Sasuke** : …

 **Tora :** Tien tu râles pas ?

 **Sasuke** ( _se tourne vers l'auteur mangekyou activé_ ): Espèce de folle... Pourquoi tu veux me faire porter une robe maintenant ?!

 **Tora** ( _qui sourit sadiquement_ ) : Kukukukuku... Parce que tu m'as saoulé dans Opération Nouvelle Lune pour apparaître ! Na !

 **Sasuke :** Je vais me la chidoriser celle-la !

 **Tora:** Tu fais ça et tu te retrouve avec ma jumelle démoniaque d'amour et en plus je te fais mourir dans les cachots du palais de Konoha avec une robe à froufrou rose bonbon avec les folles de Sakura, Ino et Karin, qui te violeront...

 **Sasuke** : * _glups_ * … C'est un trèèèès bon début Tora-san !

 **Tora** : Nyahahahahahahahah ! Continue comme ça Uchiha... T'auras des chances de l'avoir ton kistune, nyahahahahahahahah

 **Itachi** : C'était de la menace sadique ou je m'y connais pas...

 **Mia et Suki** _(bras dessus bras dessous_ ) : Hihihihihi ! Faites une petite review pour soutenir le pauvre Sasuke afin qu'il ne finisse pas ses jours comme nous la décrit notre créatrice dans sa menace!


	2. Les Veilles

_**Cœur de Pirate**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Yaoi ; UA**

 **Auteur : Tora**

 **Béta-Correctrice : Usagi**

 **Disclaimer : Nous avons beau faire, les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent toujours pas (Usagi: Heureusment pour eux... Tora : Oh... tu sais... On est les moins sadique avec eux...). MAIS Mia, Hogo-Suru, Topaze, Electra et Sukeita viennent de ma propre imagination, donc... PAS TOUCHE ! DON'T TOUCH ! (Usagi : C'est rare que tu utilise l'anglais Tora... Tora : C'est pour me faire comprendre de TOUT LE MONDE ! EVERYONE !)**

 ** **Résumé :**** ** **La Fratrie du Sharingan est connu dans toutes les îles des mers des Caraïbes! Et pour cause, ses quatre frères et sœurs sont les plus sanguinaires et féroces pirates que la mer est fait navigué! Cette fratrie est composé d'Itachi, Le Corbeau du Sharingan, Mia, La Tigresse du Sharingan, de Sasuke, Le Démon du Sharingan, et d'enfin Sukeita, L'Ange du Sharigan. Tous porte fièrement le nom d'Uchiha! Lors d'une de leur réunions mensuel, Sasuke, le frère cadet, se lance le défis de kidnapper le Prince de Konoha, en représailles de l'ignorance volontaire du roi de l'Île du Feu face à leur férocités. Tora, la sœur aînée, est contre ce plan, et ne pouvant arrêter son cadet, décide de faire un pari avec lui. Sasuke arrivera-t-il à kidnapper Naruto, le prince en question? Quelle est la véritable raison de ce plan dangereux de Sasuke, pour les tous pirates du Sharingan? Et tant d'autres questions restent en suspends...****

* * *

 ** **Petit coin de réponse aux reviews anonymes :****

 **À « ange » :** Si si si si ! La honte n'en sera que plus suprême si la robe est aussi rose que celle de Peach ! Enfin ! Il n'y aura le droit que si il ne me casse pas les pieds *rire*

* * *

 ** **Chapitre2 :****

 ** **Les Veilles****

« ** **Shikamaru ! Dans ma cabine ! Tout de suite !****

 ** **\- Pff... Galère...**** »

Sasuke était de retour sur son bateau, le «Chidori». Il se dirigeait, à grands pas rageurs, vers sa cabine. Tous son équipage savaient parfaitement, qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas s'approcher de leur capitaine quand il se trouvait dans cet état de rage avancé. De plus, ils devaient lui obéir rapidement et sans râler, s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec le sabre «Kusanagi», de leur capitaine, dans la poitrine. Mais le-dit Shikamaru était... un cas particulier. Le jeune homme, à la drôle coupe en ananas, possédait une intelligence très poussée et un esprit de stratagème des plus aiguisés de leur époque, ce qui pardonnait la flemmardise légendaire du brun. Mais revenons à nos moutons... Euh ! Non ! À nos pirates. Shikamaru poussa un de ses soupires d'ennuis, sortant de sa petite cachette tranquille, et suivit son jeune capitaine, en traînant les pieds.

À peine eut-il fermer la porte que Sasuke tourna vers lui ses yeux rouges sanglant, faisant les 100 pas au tour de son bureau, et en lui demandant avec froideur :

« ** **As-tu fini ton plan d'attaque ?!****

 ** **\- Galère Sasuke...****

 ** **\- Oui ou non !**** **?**

 **-** ** **Non... Pour le faire il me faut le trajet du bateau ainsi que la date de son départ du port, et le lieu de ce dernier. Mais qui veux-tu attraper comme ça, enfin ?!****

 ** **\- Le qui ne t'intéresse pas ! Le où c'est de la capitale Konoha vers Kiri, et il n'y a qu'un seul chemin sûre pour les civils ! Et le quand c'est le 14 juillet ! La ! Maintenant fait aller tes ménages si tu veux pas que je te transforme en pâté pour poissons !****

 ** **\- J'y vais, j'y vais... pfff... Quel galère, je vous jure... Pourquoi je me suis engagé dans cette galère...**** »

 **•°•°•°•°•**

« ** **Mia...**** »

Le second Capitaine leva son œil noir de sa choppe de rhum vers le pâle visage de l'aîné de « sa » famille, et le rabaissant en poussant un grognement et se décalant un peu, pour laisser de la place au jeune homme, sur le comptoir de la taverne.

« ****Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Itachi... Si c'est parce que je me saoule, je te rappelle que la réunion est finie maintenant ! Et que je peux boire au tant que le cœur m'en dit !****

 ** **\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te réprimander sur ça ou autre chose, Mia, mais pour te demander quelque chose...****

 ** **\- Aaah**** , soupira-t-elle en faisant tourner l'alcool dans le verre. ****Pose, donc, ta question, Itachi...****

 ** **\- Ton passé ne reviendrait-il pas faire des siennes, Mia ? Il est rare que tu t'oppose de cette manière à une idée de Sasuke**** , fit l'aîné mâle des Uchiha, d'une voix traînante.

 ** **\- Le passé est et restera « passé »**** , siffla la ténébreuse en claquant sa choppe sur le comptoir. ****De plus... toi-même le dit ! Ce n'est point la première fois que je m'emporte contre lui de cette façon !****

 ** **\- Je sais, mais... Tu ne m'en voudrais pas de me soucier un tant soit peu, de celle qui nous a sauvé de la misère, moi et mon frère et ma sœur... Non ?****

 ** **\- … Humf !****

 ** **\- Et puis... Tu me le dirais si quelque chose te tracasserais... N'est-ce pas ?****

 ** **\- … Tch**** , tiqua-t-elle en détournant le regard. »

La jeune femme se leva, paya sa choppe et s'excusa à son ami, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Sukeita à propos des préparatifs de sa perte du paris, alors qu'un violent frisson de dégoût la traversait de part et d'autre de son corps. Itachi le remarqua et ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en vers sa « jumelle », la laissant filer d'un simple geste de la main. Cette dernière le lui répondit par un raide salut de la tête, subissant encore le frisson de dégoût, avant de sortir de la taverne vite rejoint par un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sang, qui était attablé non loin du bar avec un blond aux cheveux long et à l'aspect féminine, et de ses deux tigres blancs et d'un à la fourrure or rayé de noir.

Itachi soupira, désabusé, il savait que Mia lui mentait, et qu'elle ne s'emportait certainement pas pour un rien envers l'un d'eux... Elle avait toujours été si protectrice avec Sasuke, Sukeita et lui, depuis leur rencontre, et si elle le faisait c'était trop certainement avec inquiétude et des raisons qu'il ignorait... Mais il en était pratiquement persuadé que ça avait un lien avec le passé de son amie. Le commandant y mettrait sa main au feu. Le capitaine sortit de ses pensées quand une nouvelle choppe de bière entrait dans son champs de vision. Il releva la tête et tomba dans un océan de saphirs, Itachi reconnu rapidement le regard bleu de Deidara, le blond installé quelques instants aux côtés du rouquin. Ce dernier ayant enfin toute l'attention de son supérieur et lui demanda d'une voix amusé et grave :

« ** **Alors, Capitaine... Qu'arrive-t-il à notre Capitaine Tigresse, nh ?****

 ** **\- Ses démons, Deidara, ses démons reviennent faire des siennes**** , répondit-il, avec un rictus amusé face au surnom de sa « jumelle », et trinquant avec le blond.»

 **•°•°•°•°•**

« ** **J'ai dis non ! Et non, c'est non**** **, cria en colère un jeune homme blond à la peau tanné et aux yeux d'un bleu incroyablement lumineux.**

 ** **\- Mais...****

 ** **\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, Kiba ! J'irais, un point, c'est tout !****

 ** **\- Alors**** , tenta le dénommé Kiba, un jeune homme brun aux joues tatouées de triangle rouge à l'envers. ** **Laisse-moi juste le temps de te préparer une garde de quelques hom...****

 ** **\- Tu veux que je me fasse repérer ou quoi ?! Non ! Pas question ! Pas de gardes du corps qui me suivront comme de gentils toutous en faisant, SANS LE VOULOIR, un boucan d'enfer ! Merci pour la discrétion !****

 ** **\- Wraff**** , aboya un grand chien blanc, aux oreilles pendantes marron.

 ** **\- Désolé Akamaru, c'est vrai que c'est une insulte en vers toi et tes paires face à ces gros balourds !****

 ** **\- Ça suffit Naruto**** , cria à son tour une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses. ** **Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu prends ! Laisse , au moins, Kiba et moi t'accompagner.****

 ** **\- Pfffff... D'accord, Sakura... T'as gagné**** , souffla Naruto en s'asseyant sur son lit, où se reposé une grande masse orange.

 **\- A la bonheur** , crièrent d'un bel ensembles les deux personnes. »

Naruto fronça son nez aquilin, bondant légèrement, avant de se mettre à caresser la masse de fourrure orange, observant ses deux amis. Il les connaissait depuis tout petit. Sakura était une jeune fille gentille, agréable mais terriblement impulsive, lui arrivant même de frapper le petit blondinet quand ce dernier exagérait. Elle avait les yeux verts émeraude, et ses cheveux étrangement rose bonbon, elle possédait aussi une force surhumaine, ce qui décourageait ceux voulant se moquer de ses cheveux. La jeune femme avait aussi une détermination à toute épreuve qui plut énormément à la garde royal quand elle s'était présentée toute jeune, depuis elle était devenu la célèbre seconde capitaine de la garde personnelle du prince. Le principal capitaine étant le grand brun, aux énormes triangles renversés rouges tatoués sur ses joues, qui avait suivit la tradition familial des Inuzuka, et comme chacun de leur membres il possédait fièrement un chien géant, valant la taille d'un énorme tigre, au pelage de neige et dont les oreilles tombantes étaient d'un marron-rouge, lui donnant ainsi le nom d'Akamaru.

La boule de fourrure rousse leva sa tête en baillant, dévoilant à la vue de tous ses crocs affûtés comme des lames de katanas, avant de la poser sur les cuisses du blondinet. Ce dernier lui grattouilla le derrière de ses longues oreilles, faisant gronder de bonheur le monstre orange. Un long silence pris alors place, avant que Kiba ne tient plus sa grande curiosité et ne s'exclame :

« ****Non mais quand même ! Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui te rend si tête de mule pour faire ce foutu voyage?!****

 ** **-Ce... « foutu » voyage, comme le tu dis si bien ,Kiba, est pour assister au mariage d'un de nos amis !****

 ** **-Qui se marie, Naruto**** , demanda Sakura surprise de la nouvelle.

 ** **-Haku**** , répondit-il en faisant un énorme sourire.

 ** **-Nooooooooon ?! C'est vrais ? Attend ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à se marier avec Zabusa ?****

 ** **-Ok, je ne te le dis pas alors**** , ria Naruto.

 ** **-Oh Kami-sama ! Oh Kami-sama ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je suis tellement contente pour lui ! Et quand est-ce qu'il a lieu ce mariage ?****

 ** **-Le 15 juillet ! C'est pourquoi on part le 14 dans l'après-midi, afin d'y être le lendemain matin et de faire la surprise comme le souhaite Zabuza ! D'ailleurs ! I y a un bateau de voyage de notre capitale qui part pile le jour et l'heure qu'on souhaite ! Si c'est pas de la chance ça !****

 ** **-Si certaine... Mais... ATTEND ! Le 14... MAIS C'EST DEMAIN**** , s'exclama Kiba.

 ** **-En effet ! Et c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour tenir votre langue et m'aider à réaliser mon projet, d'accord ?****

 ** **-Bien sûre que tu peux compter sur nous ! Hein Kiba**** , se réjouis Sakura, en fixant son collègue et ami.

 ** **-... Wouai**** , fit Kiba, pas du tout convaincu que ce soit une excellente idée tout ça.»

• **°•°•°•°•**

Derrière la porte entre-baillée de la chambre princière, une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval haute, sur le côté droit de sa tête, écoutait avec attention la discussion dans la pièce. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina ses lèvres, alors qu'elle marmonnait tout bas :

« ** **Sasuke-sama sera ravi de savoir que sa proie sera à son ''**** rendez-vous ** **'' … Mais ces deux-là vont très certainement l'embêter dans ses projets... Il vaudrait mieux le prévenir de tous ça par aigle messager.**** »

 **•°•°•°•°•**

Le lendemain après-midi, à la capital du Pays du Feu, Konoha.

« ** **Alleeeez ! Grande sœur, arrête de faire la tête ! C'est juste robe de rien du tout**** , ronronna une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir, noués, par un ruban rouge à broderie blanche, en une queue haute, regardant chaque vitrines des magasins qu'elle rencontrait. ** **C'est pas ça qui va te tuer Mia-neechan...****

 ** **\- Justement « Angel »**** , grinça Mia en remontant un peu plus son écharpe bleue pâle sur le bas de son visage. ** **Il est là, le problème... Je... Hais... Les... Robe ! Même celle-ci, Suki**** , siffla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans les tissus blancs de l'objet incriminé.

 ** **-Pourtant... Elle répond à tout tes critères. Pas de froufrous, pas de tissus superflus et inutiles. Pas trop serrée. Elle te laisse libre de tes mouvements. Et surtout, elle est d'une grande discrétion dans les foules...****

 ** **\- Ouai, ouai**** , souffla l'aînée, en se renfrognant de plus belle.

 ** **\- Bon ! Allez ! On reprend le masque des mignonnes sœurs et on entre de cette boutique dans la joie et la bonne humeur, « Kate »**** , déclara la cadette, en reprenant son plus joli sourire innocent sur ses lèvres. »

La « Dompteuse » poussa un grondement ennuyé mais fit de même avant de pousser la porte du magasin de vêtements et de demander d'une voix douce et plus mélodieuse que celle habituelle :

« ** **Excusez nous ? Y a-t-il un vendeur dans cette charmante boutique ?****

 ** **\- Oh ! Oui, attendez ! J'arrive**** , fit une voix grave et accueillante. »

Un jeune homme à la peau bronzé, et aux yeux chocolat, arriva dans la salle d'exposition de sa petite boutique. Ses yeux bienveillant du marchant se mirent à briller de joie quand il reconnut ses plus fidèles clientes, Angel et Kate Tora.

« ****Mais que vois-je ! Ne serait-ce pas mes plus belles et adorables clientes, les sœurs Tora, qui me font l'honneur dans ma petite boutique?****

 ** **\- Uhuhuhuhuh**** , gloussa « Angel ». ** **Que de qualifications positifs, pour nous simples clientes, n'est-ce pas, Kate ?****

 ** **\- Kukukukuku... En effet. Vous nous flattez grandement, Iruka-kun.****

 ** **\- Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité**** , répondit-il en se grattant sa cicatrice, lui barrant le nez. ** **Alors, mesdemoiselles ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir, dans mon humble boutique ?****

 ** **\- He bien**** , s'enthousiasma Sukeita, avec son grand sourire. ** **Comme vous le savez, ma chère grande sœur ici présente, a le sang chaud bouillant et a fait sans réfléchir un pari avec notre plus jeune frère, Deamon. Et en sachant qu'elle perdrait de toute façon son pari, elle vient donc chercher... son pire cauchemar, Iruka-san !****

 ** **\- Ooooooh ! Et bien ! Ce sera donc une robe à « _froufrou, remplie de tissus superflues, incroyablement serrée, où l'on ne peut bouger comme on le souhaite et qui tout sauf discret_ » pour notre Kate ? Vous avez misé gros pour cela, hahahahaha !****

 **-** ** **Grompfff ! Il m'avait énervé avant aussi**** **, répliqua la jeune femme en boudant.**

 ** **\- Hahahahaha ! Je me doute bien et surtout je suis certain que ça à du amuser grandement Raven. Et Deamon ? Qu'a-t-il comme gage si il perd ?****

 ** **\- Si il perd, il devra, tout comme Kate, lui aussi porter le même style de robe**** , gloussa la jeune fille, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

 ** **\- Hahahahaha ! Je ne suis même pas surpris de son gage ! C'est tout notre Kate de se venger ainsi ! Je dois pouvoir vous faire ces robes la rapidement... Il faudrait quelles couleurs ?****

 ** **\- Hummm... Ah je sais !**** »

La plus grande se détourna de la conversation entre Sukeita et le marchand. Elle savait que le jeune homme n'était plus surpris des étranges paris qu'ils faisaient souvent entre eux dans leur « famille ». Il fallait dire qu'il les connaissait depuis maintenant 10 ans pour les avoir aider à survivre dans la rue. Il savait aussi que Kate, Angel, Deamon, et Raven n'étaient pas leur vrais noms mais ils lui avaient imposé ceci afin de le protéger de nombreux problèmes, notamment si on apprenait qu'il avait des relations avec les quatre plus grands pirates recherchés. Mia se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée de la boutique, observant les passants dans la rue adjacente. Des souvenirs peu joyeux et sereins l'emporta loin dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un groupe de personnes ayant un renard géant noir et un chien tout aussi grand et noir, passait devant elle, suivit de peu par un second groupe de quatre personnes encapuchonnées. Elle se retourna vers sa cadette toujours en pleine discution avec le marchant et se précipita vers ces derniers.

« ****Angel ! Je dois y allez ! Il semblerait qu'Il s'est décidé à mettre son plan en action maintenant**** , déclara-t-elle à l'attention de sa sœur et en laissant en vidant à moitié sa bourse sur le comptoir. ****Je te laisse la moitié de mon or, que j'avais emmener pour payer les robes au cas où tu n'aurais pas assez. Je file, prévient Raven et les autres qu'on se replie sur l'Île, le plus vite possible ! Je me charge de Deamon ! Iruka-kun ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir !****

 ** **\- Plaisir partagé Kate ! Faites attention à vous !****

 ** **\- Vous en faîte pas ! Prudence est mon deuxième nom**** , répliqua-t-elle en sortant de la boutique après un dernier sourire aux deux personnes restantes »

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle courut à toute allure dans la direction où les deux groupes avaient filer.

« ** **Une fois que cette histoire sera fini, je jure d'étrangler ces deux crétins de mes propres mains !**** »

 **A Suivre**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'à moi en l'écrivant ! Bonne lecture les félins ! Kissou !

* * *

 **Le coin de l'Auteur et des Personnages.**

 **Tora:** Arrrffff ! J'ai réussi à le refaire ce chapitre ! C'est fou les fautes que je fais quand même !

 **Naruto** : Heuuuu... Tora ?

 **Tora:** Oui Naruto-kuuun~ ?

 **Naruto** : Il va la porter la robe Sasu ?

 **Tora :** Hummmm * _se tourne vers Sasuke_ *

 **Sasuke** : … ?

 **Tora :** Je sais paaaas... Il est sage pour le moment... Mais... Je verrais. Rien n'est encore joué...

 **Sasuke** ( _fixe l'auteur avec ses sharingans activés et marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante_ ): Espèce de folle... Elle est pire que les autres... Peux pas la tuer... Un Chidori et je pépère...

 **Itachi** : Si tu veux vraiment finir en robe et avec sa jumelle démoniaque sur le dos... Vas-y fait toi plaise... Mais je tiens à te prévenir que sa sœur est bien plus sadique et machiavélique qu'elle...

 **Sasuke :** … Pourquoi on finit souvent avec des folles, hein Nii-san ?

 **Tora** ( _vient passer son bras au tour des épaules de Sasuke_ ) **:** Parce que toi et Naru vous êtes un couple crooooo choupi pour votre bien~ !

 **Sasuke** : … Tooooraaaaaa~ ?

 **Tora** : Nya ?

 **Sasuke** : T'as dix secondes pour retirer ton bras de là, avant de finir cramer...

 **Itachi** : Oh faites... C'est qui Sukeita et Mia ?

 **Mia** ( _blasée_ ) : C'est que maintenant que tu demandes, baka ?

 **Sukeita** ( _triste_ ) : Itachi-nii m'avait pas remarqué ? Ooouuuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

 **Itachi** ( _qui s'est plus quoi faire devant les larmes de la plus petite_ ) : Ah ! Euh.. non ! C'est pas ça... C'est... heuuuu !

 **Tora** ( _qui vient d'éviter de se faire brûler vive par un katon, tape l'arrière du crâne Itachi et le réprimande_ ) : Soit plus gentil avec ma Sukeita ! C'est ta petite sœur ! Alors évite de la faire pleurer! J'ai fais en sorte qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à ta mère sur le plan caractériel et un physique ! Et Mia c'est …. Hummmm je vais pas spoiler tu verras bien !

 ** **Itachi**** ( _bug_ ) : J'ai une petite sœur ? Je vais pouvoir me rattrapé des mauvais choix fait avec Sasuke ?

 ** **Tora**** : Oui t'as une chance d'y arriver...

 ** **Itachi**** ( _tout content_ ) : Oooooooooh !

 ** **Iruka**** : Postez des reviews pour voir cette nouvelle relation petite sœur/grand frère s'épanouire dans la fiction ! Et pour que Sasu ne se retrouve pas en robe style Roi du Soleil ! La menace pèse toujours sur lui !


End file.
